Dark Jeeling
by Midwintertears
Summary: La maladresse de Neville au cours de Potions provoque pas mal d'histoires insolites débouchant toujours sur des couples impensables…pour une fois, c'est Neville lui-même qui va en profiter!


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Dark Jeeling

Rating: M

Avertissement: slash & lemon

Disclaimer: Tout cela appartient à JK Rowling, même si ça a été bien modifié...

* * *

Cette fic est un mélange de délire et de parodie. Je n'hésite pas à utiliser des clichés remâchés tels que « la moitié de Poudlard est gay », « il y a toujours un couple qui baise dans une classe vide », ou autres machins dans ce genre-là.

Pour le rating, je mets M, -18, et je dirais que ça correspondant à lemon soft. C'est pas pour les mineurs, capito?

Pourquoi un Draco/Neville, me demanderez-vous ? Pour changer. J'aurais voulu avoir une idée originale et sérieuse pour donner corps à ce pairing, et non pas reprendre un scénario bateau qui aurait déjà été utilisé cent fois pour d'autres couples slashs plus populaires, mais je n'en ai aucune pour l'instant, alors j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête, et ça donne ça. On va dire qu'il y a aussi un côté plotbunny.

Veuillez laisser votre cerveau à l'entrée, promis, vous pourrez le récupérer à la sortie.

* * *

**Dark Jeeling**

**1**

L'histoire du thé débute en Chine en 2737 avant Jésus-Christ, les premiers récipients retrouvés datent de la dynastie Han et vous n'en avez rien à foutre puisque vous êtes là pour lire une fanfiction.

Le cours de Potions, dispensé par le plus qu'effrayant Professeur Rogue, était aussi proche d'un salon de thé que Jack Harkness de faire vœu de chasteté. Rogue n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais il avait l'air de l'être, ce qui revenait au même. Neville Londubat était loin d'être un lâche, il avait au contraire du courage à revendre, mais face à ce cauchemar au nez crochu, il avait envie de fuir jusqu'en Australie.

Ce jour-là, comme pour tous ceux où il avait cour de Potions, Neville se leva avec appréhension, s'apprêta dans une ambiance morose, et mastiqua son petit déjeuner avec autant de plaisir que Vincent Crabbe en aurait à lire un livre sans images. Double-Potions en première heure, deux heures complètes en compagnie de Rogue et des Serpentards, le tout en guise de début de journée. Il y a des fois où on se demande si Rowling ne le fait pas exprès rien que pour l'emmerder. Et en plus, les auteurs de fanfic semblent s'être passé le mot pour continuer dans cette lignée. VDM

Dans les cachots, une fois installé derrière son chaudron à côté d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à lui souffler les indications à suivre en lui adressant des regards pleins de pitié pour ses faibles capacités dans ce cours, Neville avala sa salive en observant Rogue se mouvoir dans l'allée avec sa démarche de Dracula à roulettes. Le professeur commença alors grommeler des informations sur la potion du jour, le tout en gratifiant ses élèves d'œillades aussi chaleureuses que celle de Dame Pipi sur le point de récurer une cuvette bien sale. Neville n'écouta qu'à moitié, à quoi bon, il allait encore tout rater, il allait encore finir bon dernier, ou alors, il allait faire exploser son chaudron et transformer malencontreusement en fille Harry qui aurait reçu des éclaboussures, comme c'était arrivé le mois dernier. A moins que ça ne soit encore dans une fanfic. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien au fait que Rogue allait copieusement l'engueuler et lui coller un T de plus.

Cette fois-là ne dérogea malheureusement pas, il n'y eut pas d'explosion, ni de métamorphose douteuse, mais le liquide brûlant qui sommeillait au fond du chaudron de Neville était d'un noir d'encre, alors que dans ceux de ses camarades clapotait joyeusement un élixir bleuté dégageant une fine fragrance mentholée.

« Si seulement c'était du poison, au moins, je pourrais me suicider ! » Songea Neville, gai luron du jour.

Evidemment, l'humiliation ne serait pas complète si Rogue ne se promenait pas entre les bancs pour prodiguer ses commentaires vitrioliques à gauche et à droite.

—Aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait une fleur et vous ai donné à réaliser une potion beaucoup trop simple pour des sorciers de votre niveau, je m'attends donc à des résultats mirobolants !

Fantastique.

Neville jeta à nouveau un œil à sa mixture goudronneuse et eut l'impression que son moralomètre descendait en-deçà du QI de Harry, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Dans quelques instants, Rogue allait arriver devant lui et allait enfoncer le clou de sa nullité avec le marteau du sadisme.

Il eut cependant un petit répit : le terrible professeur s'arrêta d'abord près du Trio-Sans-Peur-Mais-Pas-Sans-Reproche, les trois amis semblaient avoir également raté leur potion, ce qui avait refroidi l'assurance de l'élément féminin de la triade, qui pestait silencieusement que c'était pas possible parce qu'elle avait lu que. Derrière eux, Draco Malfoy affichait un sourire satisfait, ce sourire que Neville avait tant vu sur sa face de furet et lui avait donné envie de le baffer à plusieurs reprises. Draco avait élu cette position stratégique —derrière les trois Gryffondors— pour glisser subrepticement des ingrédients proscrits dans leurs préparations et ainsi obtenir des résultats qui étaient loin de satisfaire Rogue, qui ne se priva pas de les fustiger en public :

—Mr Weasley, puis-je savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris pour synthétiser cet étrange cocktail brunâtre et poilu qui donne l'impression d'un Ewok passé au mixer ?

—J'en sais rien, Dit Ron, très inspiré, et visiblement la tête ailleurs.

—Et bien, la prochaine fois, sachez-le ! Miss Granger…vous qui d'habitude réussissez tout, cette fois, vous n'avez pas réussi à empêcher votre potion de tourner au cauchemar en tournant comme du lait ! C'est du beurre, Miss Granger ! Et je surveille mon cholestérol, alors je vous conseille de vous mettre à la margarine si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle un zéro bien gras ! Passons à présent à Mr Potter…

Hermione avait l'air malheureuse comme les pierres, et Harry attendait son diagnostique.

—Mr Potter, vous vous croyez dans un roman de Stefenie Meyer ?

—Euh, non Monsieur.

—Alors pourquoi votre liquide est-il marmoréen ?

Draco s'étouffait de rire, Neville s'attendait presqu'à ce qu'il vomisse ses amygdales. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de l'infect blondinet en train de se tenir les côtes quand le timbre glacial de Rogue retentit à son oreille :

—Londubat…

L'haleine du Maître des Potions était si froide qu'elle lui congela le tympan. Neville se tourna vers son professeur avec la sensation d'être dévoré vivant par un crocodile. Sévère Severus baissa ses yeux noirs vers la potion non moins noire qui mijotait paresseusement dans le chaudron de son infortuné apprenti.

—Est-ce de l'encre de Chine, Londubat ?

Le saviez-vous ? L'encre de Chine est en réalité originaire d'Arabie !

—Apparemment non, Poursuivit Rogue en trempant son doigt dans le chaudron, En fait c'est…

Et là, il se produisit quelque chose qu'aucun des élèves présents n'auraient pu un jour imaginer : Rogue _goûta_ la potion préparée par Neville. Il retira son doigt du liquide et le mit en bouche.

—C'est du Darjeeling, Dit-il, Oui, Londubat, vous avez fait du thé, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, vous avez fait du thé, bien qu'un peu trop noir…Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une classe de Potions ici, pas un salon de thé pour les mémés. Vous pouvez ajouter un échec de plus à votre collection !

Le saviez-vous ? Le Darjeeling, thé anglais cultivé en Inde, est bien originaire de Chine, lui !

oOoOOOoOo

A la fin du cours, Neville était le dernier à vider les lieux. Amorphe, il n'avait pas encore commencé à ranger son matériel que les derniers élèves quittaient la classe. Il ne restait plus que le Trio-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue-Pas et l'horrible Draco Malfoy.

Neville fixait son thé noirâtre d'un œil torve. Décidément, il était un raté, juste bon à faire de la tisane là où d'autres étaient capables de produire la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Avant de se décider à réagir et à jeter la mixture dans la bouche d'égout au centre des cachots où on vidait les échecs potionniques, il lorgna un bol destiné à mélanger les ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas utilisé, et eut l'idée de s'en servir pour boire lui aussi un peu de sa création, pour voir si au moins cela était réussi en temps que thé. Il se sait du bol et le plongea dans le chaudron. Il était vrai que c'était étrangement noir pour une boisson, mais il goûta.

C'était délicieux !

Délicieux ! Extra ! Succulent ! Excellent ! Renversant ! Un peu comme un fan art représentant Sirius dans une pose osée !

Hermione adressa un signe de tête à ses deux amis, prêts à partir avec leur sac sur l'épaule. Tous trois eurent l'air d'éprouver une compassion sincère pour ce pauvre Neville qui absorbait le contenu de son bol avec l'énergie du désespoir. Draco, quant à lui, s'était arrêté sur le seuil, et jeta un regard goguenard derrière lui :

—Alors, Londubat, c'est bon ? Tu veux pas un gâteau de riz avec ? Et si tu te reconvertissais en serveur dans un salon de thé ? Là, peut-être, on te trouverait du talent !

Neville releva la tête et le toisa. Il se sentait…oh, comment le décrire ? Il se sentait comme il ne s'était jamais senti. On aurait dit que le Darjeeling circulait à présent dans ses veines, il sentait ses membres revigorés (oui, tous !) et son esprit clair et libre. La boule de tristesse qui logeait dans son cœur avait laissé place à une sensation étrange. Il regarda Draco avec un visage indéchiffrable.

Draco qui s'était toujours moqué de lui. Draco qui l'avait toujours considéré comme moins que le Trio. Draco qui lui cherchait toujours misère. Draco, le méchant qui avait piqué son Rapeltout en première année, initiant ainsi une longue série de tours humiliants laissant autant de souvenirs cuisants.

Méchant !

Draco qui à présent était à nouveau en train de rire à gorge déployée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent, l'air menaçant, prêts à châtier comme il se doit l'impudent qui se gaussait de leur ami. Mais Neville fut plus rapide. En trois secondes, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Draco, et une seconde de plus lui permit d'abattre son poing dans la mâchoire du Serpentard. Cela fit un bruit désagréable, un peu comme celui produit par les gens qui font craquer leurs os rien que pour emmerder les autres, alors que la joue de Draco se déformait et qu'un filet de sang fusait hors de sa bouche.

Draco manqua de s'effondrer sous le choc, mais se rattrapa tant bien que mal, avec la grâce d'un ange qui aurait bu un verre de trop. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et émit un sifflement digne d'un serpent à sonnette qui viendrait de se faire écraser le bout de la queue par une motocyclette.

—Londubat, tu vas me payer ça ! Cracha-t-il douloureusement.

Et telle la Team Rocket, il s'envola vers d'autres cieux en promettant de se venger. Neville, quant à lui, redescendit sur Terre et contempla son poing, médusé.

Il avait vraiment fait _ça_ ?

C'était très libérateur, mais étrange. Il jeta un regard vers son chaudron de thé. Vraiment étrange.

—Neville ! Couina Hermione.

L'instant suivant, ses trois amis l'entouraient.

—Wouaw ! Fit Ron, impressionné.

—Neville, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione, le visage inquiet.

—C'est vrai que tu es…Commença Harry.

—Epatant ! Compléta le rouquin, Moi aussi je rêve de le frapper, ce con, mais Hermione veut pas !

—Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Répliqua celle-ci, Oh, Neville, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…

—Je vais bien, ça va…

—Tu en es certain ?

—Mais oui…

En réalité, il ne l'était pas.

—Tu sais, si tu veux nous en parler, on est là, hein ?

—Oui, oui…

Hermione sembla se satisfaire de ce « Oui, oui.. », et tous trois partirent au cours suivant. Neville songea alors à ramasser ses affaires, pour ne pas être en retard.

Quand vint le moment de vider sa préparation dans les égouts, il changea d'avis. Apparemment, Rogue lui avait caché un truc. C'était sans doute plus que du thé, le nectar étrange au fond de son chaudron.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida d'en remplir un plein thermos, histoire de voir si l'expérience pourrait se renouveler plus tard.

* * *

**2**

Le lendemain, chez _Madame Piédodu_, l'ambiance était feutrée et le décor rose et intime, un peu comme les poils pubiens de Tonks. C'était là qu'on pouvait retrouver les couples d'amoureux niais sirotant ensemble dans la même tasse, ainsi que d'autres personnes venues se moquer de ces mêmes couples. C'était le cas du groupe de Serpentards dans lequel Draco se trouvait.

Ledit Draco était cependant ronchonnant, n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Si Madame Pomfresh avait soigné sa joue en moins de deux, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour son orgueil blessé.

Londubat, grommelait-il intérieurement. Comment cette carpette humaine avait-elle pu lui coller un pain d'une telle vigueur ? Et puis d'abord, comment pouvait-on avoir l'idée de frapper un garçon aussi beau que Draco Malfoy ?

Draco avait toujours considéré Neville comme un moins que rien, et il devait s'avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre de l'avoir vu agir de manière si vaillante, virile et impulsive. C'était même inquiétant, parce que Draco savait que parfois les têtes de Turcs se rebellaient contre leur condition de martyrs et trouvaient le courage de faire en sorte que leurs bourreaux souffrent à leur tour. Et il n'était pas question que Draco paye la facture de sa méchanceté gratuite, si on ne pouvait plus traiter les gens comme de la merde sans endurer leurs représailles, c'était vraiment trop injuste !

Bref, il ne partageait pas vraiment le moment de pure rigolade avec ses camarades de cruauté. En plus, ils buvaient du thé.

oOoOOOoOo

Neville avait conservé son étrange élixir dans un thermos ensorcelé pour être plus efficace qu'un thermos ordinaire, contrairement à celui que moi j'ai et qui est nul. Il s'était dit, et à juste titre, qu'il serait intéressant de le faire goûter à d'autres personnes afin de réaliser l'expérimentation de la théorie qui se tissait depuis peu dans son esprit.

Et le Trio-Plus-Que-Pas-Sans-Reproche allait lui servir de cobaye. Harry, Ron et Hermione, très gentils au demeurant et inquiets du bien-être de leur ami, avaient invité Neville à goûter avec eux sur l'herbe dans le parc, et il avait proposé d'amener son Darjeeling pour le leur faire goûter, puisque la saveur en était excellente. Ils avaient accepté sans méfiance. Et puis, ils sont Anglais et il était five o'clock, alors…

C'était un agréable après-midi de septembre, l'été n'était pas encore achevé et l'air était chaud et humide comme un yuri lemon, le climat idéal pour discuter dehors entre amis.

Le saviez-vous ? « Yuri » signifie « Lys » en japonais, et en anglais, on dit « Lily » !

Neville servit trois bols de thé à ses amis, qui commencèrent à en susurrer le bord, même si Ron y ajouta d'abord trois sucres et un nuage de lait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que ça agisse.

—Neville, je m'inquiète un peu, Entama Hermione, Tu as vraiment des difficultés en Potions, il faut remédier à ça et…

—Mais laisse-le avec ça ! Coupa Ron, On n'est pas là pour le faire stresser encore plus, mais pour l'aider à se détendre !

—Mais c'est important Ronald !

—Il a pourtant raison, Intervint Harry, S'il ne peut plus compter sur ses amis pour décompresser et oublier la sale tronche de Rogue, c'est malheureux, quand même !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche furieuse, prête à répondre.

—C'est rien, Dit Neville, Hermione, je te suis reconnaissant de veiller sur moi, mais ça va aller, je t'assure…Alors, euh…vos vacances ? Vous êtes partis à l'étranger, cette année ?

—Euh…ben…j'ai été en France, Dit Hermione en se calmant.

—En France, ce n'est pas la première fois, non ?

—Non, la deuxième, mais cette fois, pas dans le même coin, mes parents ont découverts les joies du ski et ont décidé d'aller en faire partout en Europe, en commençant par les Alpes françaises.

Harry et Ron émirent un petit sourire, Ron parce qu'il trouvait que le ski avait l'air d'un sport ridicule, et Harry parce que l'image d'Hermione se gamellant dans la neige lui était apparue en pensée.

—Ça suffit, vous deux ! S'offusqua la jeune-fille.

—Et toi, tu es parti, Neville ? Demanda Ron.

—Non, je suis resté avec ma grand-mère, et vous ?

—Je suis allé en Espagne. On a put y aller grâce à l'argent du bocal à jurons que ma mère gardait et que mon père a bien rempli.

—Moi, les Dursley m'ont abandonné tout l'été chez ma voisine, Mrs Figgs. C'était un peu des vacances, mais c'était mortel.

Neville les écoutait de manière attentive. Les effets allaient bientôt se faire ressentir. Lui-même avait testé une nouvelle fois son thé bizarre la nuit dernière après s'être assuré que ses quatre camarades de chambre étaient dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qui s'était produit avait alors confirmé sa théorie : le thé avait l'étrange propriété d'annihiler les inhibitions, comme l'alcool mais avec la gueule de bois en moins, et de donner le courage de dire ou faire tout ce qu'on n'oserait pas en temps normal.

Après avoir avalé une nouvelle rasade de l'élixir, Neville avait à nouveau ressenti la sensation étrange qu'il était maintenant chiche de tout faire. On lui aurait demandé d'avouer qu'il trouvait Draco Malfoy très attirant, il l'aurait fait sans problème, qu'importe les conséquences ! Mais pour l'heure, étant seul dans une chambre peuplée d'endormis, il se contenta de faire la première chose dingue qui lui vint à l'esprit : se déshabiller et parader dans tout Gryffondor entièrement nu. Il envoya ses vêtements valser et commença à danser dans le noir, secouant ses fesses près des visages de ses copains assoupis qui n'en sauraient jamais rien. Il sortit et alla visiter ainsi tous les dortoirs masculins, prodiguant des baisers sur les fronts de ses camarades sauf de ceux qui étaient moches, et puis enfin, il déboucha dans la salle commune vide, libre et heureux comme un poisson dans le rhum, et continua son ballet audacieux, se vautrant dans les fauteuils en ricanant à l'idée des gens qui allaient s'y installer le lendemain.

« Qui aurait pu croire que du thé pouvait faire ça ? » Pensait-il en faisant subir à une chaise quelque chose proche de Nicola Sirkis roulant une pelle à Boris Jardel.

Quelques instants plus tard, il redescendit de son trip et se mit à rougir de honte en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu ? A présent, il était mort de peur d'être surpris, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et s'empressa de remonter dans son dortoir le feu aux joues. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et se glissa dans son lit où il se sentit enfin en sécurité. Et là, il sourit.

Il avait osé, il l'avait fait, et personne ne le saurait jamais. Oh, ouiii !

Ce Darjeeling révélait ainsi les choses les plus occultes dans le cœur des gens, ces choses qu'on avait peur de dire ou de faire. Les choses cachées, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ainsi, il avait décidé de baptiser sa création de « Dark Jeeling ». Il ne manquait plus que d'essayer sur d'autres personnes.

Harry fut le premier à craquer.

—C'était vraiment l'ennui chez Mrs Figgs, je ne savais pas comment m'occuper, alors j'ai trié ses photos de chats, j'ai joué aux échecs contre moi-même, et j'ai perdu, j'ai organisé des courses de grains de poussières, et j'ai aussi passé un temps non négligeable à me masturber…

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard en biais à Harry, se demandant s'il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Neville, rougissant quelque peu, en rajouta une couche :

—Et tu fais ça souvent ?

—Ouais, très souvent. C'est très agréable, je trouve.

—Bah, moi aussi, des fois, je le fais ! Dit Ron.

—Moi aussi, Dit Hermione, sur un ton aussi léger que si elle parlait de la météo, Je fais ça avec des bouteilles de génépi dernièrement.

—Ah oui ?

—Ouais…j'ai découvert le génépi en France, et depuis, j'en bois tout le temps, regardez…

Elle sortit une bouteille de son sac de cours.

—J'en ai acheté plein, et je les bois à la première occasion, entre les cours, le matin, le soir…

—Euh…Mais c'est de l'alcool, Remarqua Neville, qui prenait soudain conscience qu'Hermione était en train de révéler quelque chose de pas forcément positif.

—En effet ! Répondit-elle, Il me faut bien ça ces derniers-temps, vu que je suis dépressive…

—Quoi ?

Hermione se mit soudain à fondre en larmes, et elle adressa un regard de haine à Ron.

—C'est de ta faute, Hurla-t-elle, Tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi, tu me négliges !

—Mais Hermione…

—Tu ne t'es pas encore déclaré à moi, alors je me console en buvant du génépi et après, je m'envoie la bouteille pour combler ce que tu ne m'apportes pas !

—Herm…

—Je ne suis pas assez belle, c'est ça ? Ou alors, tu n'as pas les couilles de m'avouer tes sentiments ? Ou tu es simplement trop superficiel et tu ne regardes que le physique des gens, c'est ça ?

—Mais non, voyons…

—T'aimes les filles à gros nibards, c'est ça ? Tu me trouves trop plate ?

Et complètement désinhibée, Hermione dégrafa furieusement son chemisier, exhibant son soutien-gorge Pucca.

—Je ne te plais pas assez, c'est ça, espèce de macho-beauf ! Vociféra-t-elle

—Mais Hermione, je suis gay ! Se défendit Ron.

Neville avala sa salive. Sa petite expérience avait tourné au vinaigre. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Hermione éclata en sanglots et Harry la réconforta en lui caressant la poitrine alors que son pantalon se troussait au niveau de l'entre-jambes.

« Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'ils s'envoient en l'air ici et comme ça ! » S'alarma Neville.

—Ben ouais, hein, mettez-vous ensemble, Dit Ron en regardant les deux autres d'un air las, Moi, je suis gay !

—Ah oui ? Fit poliment Neville.

—Oui, j'ai découvert ça en Espagne avec un gars, le genre latino lover méga-trop-beau, il m'a embrassé et…oh, Neville, c'était génial, il faut que t'essaies !

—Mais…euh…Ron…je…

Il était inutile de résister, Ron, toujours sous l'effet du Dark Jeeling, se jeta sur Neville avec gourmandise et lui enfonça sa langue dans la bouche, langue qui sembla aussi agile que celle d'un expert en cunnilingus, même si en l'occurrence, cette compétence ne lui servirait jamais à rien. D'abord surpris, Neville finit par se laisser faire alors que Ron le renversait sur le dos au milieu des petits gâteaux accompagnant le thé.

Au bout d'un moment, Neville sentit son partenaire relâcher sa fougue, et puis Ron se stoppa net dans ses embrassades. Neville comprit : il redescendait. Le rouquin cligna des yeux, l'air perdu et jeta un œil à Harry dont le geste de pelotage s'était aussi suspendu.

Neville regretta doublement de leur avoir fait goûter ce maudit thé, et même triplement lorsque Ron eut un regard surpris, et un peu apeuré. Neville se releva pour regarder à son tour et constata la présence d'une cinquième personne qui venait de les découvrir dans cet état surprenant.

Le vent fouetta les cheveux blonds de Draco qui écarquillait les yeux.

—C'est quoi ça ? Une orgie de Gryffondors ? Eructa-t-il en reluquant les fesses de Ron toujours à quatre pattes.

oOoOOOoOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le Trio évita Neville, et celui-ci ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Il prit la décision de ne plus boire de Dark Jeeling.

Mais il ne s'en débarrassa pas pour autant.

Tant mieux.

* * *

**3**

Neville ne voulait plus d'expérience avec le breuvage sulfureux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, le thé, c'était pas supposer calmer les gens ? Ah, non, ça c'était la tisane, le thé, c'était comme le café, ça excitait. Oui, mais pas à ce point-là quand même ?

Cela ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis jusqu'ici. Il songeait de plus en plus à balancer le Dark Jeeling dans les toilettes, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, sans savoir pourquoi. En tous cas, il n'en buvait plus, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire sous son emprise, comme par exemple se retrouver dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, même si ça ne devait pas être désagréable, et Neville ne voulait pas approfondir la raison pour laquelle il pensait ça.

Une seule question le taraudait vraiment : qu'est-ce que c'était que pour une potion, en fin de compte ? Il fallait qu'il le sache avant de la bazarder, simple curiosité scientifique. Malheureusement, la personne la plus à même à le lui expliquer n'était autre que Roguezilla, la terreur des cachots qui crachait des flammes par les narines!

Comment Neville oserait-t-il aller le trouver dans son antre pour lui poser la question ? Comment pourrait-il acquérir cette audace ?

La solution était le problème : il ouvrit le fameux thermos et se dit : « D'accord, j'en prends cette fois, mais c'est parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin pour affronter Rogue ! ». Il but une grosse gorgée et se sentit à nouveau capable de tout, même de voler le tournevis sonique du Docteur Who pour faire des choses cochonnes avec.

Armé de bravoure, il pénétra dans le bureau du Maître des Potions qui le lorgna comme s'il était un veracrasse recraché par un Scroutt.

—Londubat ?

—Monsieur, pardonnez-moi d'entrer comme ça, mais il faut que je sache : quelle sont les _vraies_ propriétés du thé que j'ai créé sans faire exprès l'autre jour ?

—C'est du thé, Londubat, que voulez-vous que du thé vous fasse de spécial ?

—Tous ceux qui en ont bu agissent bizarrement, alors, comme vous êtes le Maître des Potions, vous devez le savoir, vous !

—Vous oubliez que j'en ai bu, moi aussi !

—Oui, mais vous avez juste trempé votre doigt, ce n'était pas assez fort, _un doigt, c'est pas assez !_ Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez timide au naturel !

Interloqué par l'audace de son élève, Severus laissa Neville tout lui raconter. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout : mu par sa nouvelle confiance en lui, Neville ne laissa aucun détail : son coup de poing sur Draco, son aventure à poil dans la salle commune, l'alcoolisme d'Hermione, le baiser de Ron, Harry qui tripote Hermione, son attirance pour Draco…

A l'évocation d'Harry et Hermione, Rogue saisit la première fiole qu'il avait sous la main et rendit son dîner dedans. Des tagliatelles aux courgettes, déduisit Neville.

Le saviez-vous ? En Italie, couper ses pâtes ou les rouler en utilisant sa cuillère est perçu comme un manque de savoir-vivre !

Néanmoins, Severus se montra très intéressé par le Dark Jeeling, et pria Neville de le laisser en boire, car il voulait tester à son tour, tout en faisant passer le goût du vomi. Neville fut d'abord réticent, car il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais le professeur insista et il s'y résigna. Il sortit le thermos et Rogue se servit.

Ils étaient à présent _tous les deux_ sous les effets du breuvage.

—Je vois, Dit Severus, Je vois…vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, c'est en effet fort intéressant…Sans doute une potion voisine du véritasérum et du Phyltre d'Impulsivité…Londubat ?

—Oui, monsieur ?

—Vous savez ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire à un cancre comme vous ?

—Quoi ?

—Vous déculotter et vous donner une bonne fessée pour vous punir de votre médiocrité.

Et il mit son plan à exécution.

oOoOOOoOo

Après la séance, tous deux avaient redescendu. Et Neville avait mal au popotin. Il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la main morte, Roguezilla.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait retrouvé sa timidité initiale, Neville se rendit compte que son professeur ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant, il faut dire que cette expérience avait quelque peu changé sa perception des choses en ce qui le concernait. Et puis, il avait nettement senti, quand il était à plat ventre sur les genoux de Rogue, qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur sous la robe de celui-ci, et que ce n'était certainement pas sa baguette.

—Donc, c'est bien une potion qui nous permet de tout oser ?

—Oui, en effet.

—Oui, mais pourquoi ça débouche toujours sur des trucs sexuels ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

—Le sexe dirige le monde, Londubat.

Neville rougit comme Candide ramassant le mouchoir de Cunégonde.

—Ah oui ?

—Oui, si cette potion permet s'assouvir les pulsions, c'est pas étonnant que ça soit celles-là qui s'expriment le plus…mais il peut y en avoir d'autres, comme la violence physique, rappelez-vous le coup de poing à Malfoy…quoi que…d'après ce que j'ai compris de votre opinion sur lui, ça pourrait être une pulsion sadique envers un garçon que vous détestez mais qui vous fout grave la trique !

—Hey !

—Navré, Londubat. Vous pouvez disposer.

Rogue congédia Neville et se mit à élaborer un plan pour mettre Ron en retenue. Si celui-ci aimait les hommes, autant en profiter avant qu'il aille rejoindre son latino.

oOoOOOoOo

Le sexe dirigeait le monde. Neville perdit définitivement sa naïveté.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à vérifier l'assertion de son professeur : voulant s'isoler dans une classe vide pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir Ginny et Luna, à moitié nues, s'embrassant et se caressant sur le bureau de Flitwick, leurs tétons pointant avec fierté comme des boutons de fleurs prêts à éclore tandis que la main de la plus blonde des deux s'affairait dans la culotte de la plus rousse.

En le voyant, elles cessèrent leurs délices saphiques et rougirent comme des coquelicots coupés. Elles bafouillèrent leur gêne et se rhabillèrent avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Encore tout tourneboulé de ce qu'il avait vu, Neville resta planté dans la classe comme un poireau jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'armoire grince et pivote, découvrant un Rusard furax au pantalon détaché qui le foudroya du regard.

—Tu peux être fier de toi, petit con ! A cause de ton intervention, elles ont arrêté ! Dire que Lovegood était sur le point de donner sa langue au chat !

Neville prit la tangente alors que le concierge le houspillait en imitant les feulements de son affreuse Miss Teigne. Il était quelque peu étonné du nombre de personnes homosexuelles qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Même si c'était toujours assez nébuleux dans les fics : entre ceux qui inventaient une société sorcière plus libérée que celle des Moldus et tout le monde qui vivait aux pays des Bisounours et ceux qui décidaient que l'homophobie des sorciers allait jusqu'aux châtiments pires que les Sortilèges Impardonnables, personne ne pouvait calculer le pourcentage exact de personnes susceptibles de faire leur coming-out. Même pas Ryuuzaki aka L.

Mais Rogue avait raison: le sexe dirigeait le monde.

* * *

**4**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Neville n'avait toujours pas vidé son termos magique dans les toilettes du coin.

—Hep ! Neville !

Il tourna la tête et vit Ron s'approcher de lui. Tiens donc, le Super-Trio-Golden-Machin ne l'évitait plus ?

—Neville, je peux te demander un truc ?

Ah ben voilà, ce n'était pas désintéressé, évidemment…

—Tu as encore de ton thé, là, le Dark Jeeling ? Parce que j'aimerais t'en emprunter un peu…

Comment Ron était-il courant du nom qu'il lui avait donné ? Neville se rappela alors que le rouquin avait eu énormément de retenues avec Rogue, dernièrement.

—On m'a expliqué sur quel principe ça fonctionnait, et j'aimerais en faire boire à Harry et Hermione pour qu'ils se décoincent un peu…parce que, si tu as remarqué, ils se tournent autour sans jamais s'aborder, et ça m'énerve…J'aurais bien tenté de retirer le balai qu'Hermione a dans le cul, mais elle ne me laisserait jamais la toucher d'aussi près, quant à Harry, il en est toujours au stade des choux et des roses…Bref, un petit coup de pouce magique, ça ne serait pas mal…

Neville le regarda et soupira.

—D'accord, si tu veux, amène une gourde et je t'en donnerai un peu. Mais je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident, d'accord ?

—D'accord, t'es un pote…Neville ?

—Oui ?

—Tu n'as aucun projet pour Noël ?

—Ben, le passer seul avec ma grand-mère…

—Tu voudrais venir chez moi ? Avec ma famille et mes amis ?

—Quoi, tu m'invites ?

—Ouais…alors, ça te dit ?

—Euh…faut que je demande à Grand-Mère, mais sinon, oui !

Tout compte fait, il était bien gentil, Ron, même si son humour était un peu limite. En fait, cet humour était semblable à du beurre de cacahuète : un peu gras, mais bon. Et délicieux avec du sirop de Liège (tous les goûts sont dans la nature, hein !)

Ron décida alors de s'en aller, car il avait rendez-vous dans le bureau de Rogue. Enfin, sous son bureau.

oOoOOOoOo

J'aurais bien écrit une scène ou deux pour combler cette ellipse, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant à raconter. Alors, nous voilà directement au Terrier, où Neville se retrouva face aux Weasley. Il n'était pas le seul invité, bien sûr, il y avait aussi Harry et Hermione, Fleur, ainsi que Luna et le copain espagnol de Ron qui, comme tous les Terriens, semblait avoir du mal à supporter la cuisine anglaise.

Neville ne préférait pas savoir pourquoi la blondinette de Serdaigle était là, bien que cela ne soit pas difficile à deviner quand on voyait les regards énamourés que lui envoyait Ginny. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir quand Ron se déciderait à employer le Dark Jeeling pour décoincer Harry et Hermione. Neville avait discrètement interrogé le rouquin sur la manière dont Hermione avait accepté son homosexualité une fois revenue à la normale. Ron avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu : « Bien, elle a l'esprit ouvert, ce qu'elle n'a pas supporté, par contre, c'est que je la rejette alors qu'elle était convaincue que j'étais prêt à mourir à ses pieds. Ça l'a mise tellement en colère que cette fois, elle a atteint le mode super-sayan niveau 3 et a essayé de me crever les yeux avec une nouvelle attaque de canaris de combat…Mais je m'en fiche bien, je suis habitué à ce qu'elle soit violente et maintenant, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle prenne conscience que Harry est là pour elle… ».

Il échangea un regard de pure lubricité avec son amant hispanique et Neville se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux : Ron avait un copain, Ginny était avec Luna et bientôt Harry et Hermione seraient en plein ébat sous le coup de l'audace procurée par le thé maléfique. C'était vraiment désagréable, il se sentit dans la peau de James Potter découvrant Lily au lit avec Remus.

Soudain, un visage cruel entouré de cheveux blonds lui apparut en image mentale. Neville tenta de le chasser de son esprit, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. La vision lui restait en tête et le persécutait comme la chanson des poupées à Eurodisney : « It's a small small world, gna gna gna gna gna ! ». Parfaitement insupportable !

oOoOOOoOo

De son côté, Draco ne s'amusait pas non plus. Il fallait dire qu'il passait Noël seul avec ses parents et que ceux-ci avaient trouvé un moyen d'être encore plus rébarbatifs qu'à l'accoutumée. Narcissa parlait sans cesse de ses rides naissantes et Lucius de ses problèmes de mollesse. Une étude scientifique très sérieuse avait révélé que porter la Marque des Ténèbres exposait à 2% de risques de devenir impuissant, et Lucius faisait malheureusement (pour lui) partie de ces 2%, ce qui le rendait vraiment de mauvaise humeur, déjà qu'il portait une perruque pour cacher sa calvitie précoce…Enfin, il lui restait sa canne-serpent, symbole phallique qui lui permettait de compenser ce qu'il lui manquait ailleurs.

Mais ce qui torturait le plus Draco, c'était la vision mentale d'un certain Gryffondor …Un débile profond bavant dans l'ombre du Trio, voilà ce qu'était ce Londubat. Enfin, depuis peu, Draco avait décollé les yeux de son nombril, et en relevant la tête, il avait aperçu un jeune-homme peu farouche et dégourdi, prêt à lui filer une rouste s'il le chatouillait un peu trop. Cette idée lui était insupportable, d'abord parce que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais tort, ensuite parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'un tel crétin puisse changer comme ça !

Et puis ! Pourquoi était-il tant obsédé par cette andouille de Londubat ?

Se venger, voilà ce qu'il allait faire ! Oui, se venger ! Se venger pour l'humiliation endurée devant les trois pignoufs ! Sans attendre, il se leva de table sous le regard étonné de ses parents et délaissa son homard (qui avait des poils aux pattes, Félicie aussi !) pour marcher d'un pas furieux vers la sortie, décidé à en découdre avec ce qui le torturait.

—Où tu vas poussin d'amour ? Dit Narcissa d'une voix mielleuse.

—Me promener !

—Ah…Dans le jardin ?

—Oui…bien sûr…

Peu fier de son mensonge, Draco attrapa son manteau et sortit dans le jardin, décidé à escalader la muraille en tentant de ne pas être repérer par les paons, symboles emplumés du chauvinisme de son père. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait entendu Ginny Weasley dire à sa Luna : Londubat était invité chez Weasley pour Noël. Il lui faudrait donc aller chez ceux-ci…Bah, il se ferait un traitement contre les puces après.

Le problème, c'était que pour se venger, il lui fallait un plan. Et ce plan, à ce moment-là, était comme les sous-vêtements de Fleur Delacour : inexistant.

oOoOOOoOo

Le saviez-vous ? En néerlandais, Draco Malfoy s'appelle Draco Malfidus et Neville Longbottom a été rebaptisé Marcel Lubbermans. Je sais, c'est plutôt bizarre.

Le Magicobus déposa Draco à Marly-Gaumont, à l'entrée d'un chemin de cambrousse qui devait mener au Terrier. Il y parvint le lendemain matin, couvert de boue et de fougères, tellement c'était un endroit paumé, et un vélociraptor avait mangé son écharpe. Arrivé au pied du Terrier, il lorgna la façade et faillit s'évanouir à l'idée que cette espèce de cabane préhistorique puisse servir de résidence à des humains. Enfin, les Weasley étaient des ploucs, ça expliquait.

Comme c'était le lendemain du réveillon, il y avait beaucoup de chance que tout le monde dorme jusqu'à midi, alors Draco entra dans la maison. Normalement, Arthur avait mis des protections magiques, mais ça ne m'arrange pas pour l'histoire, alors on va dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Draco traversa la cuisine jonchée de vaisselle sale en retroussant de dégoût son joli petit nez de mustélidé au poil peroxydé et monta les escaliers. Tel Boucle d'Or découvrant la maisonnette des trois ours, il entreprit de visiter l'étage et de tester chaque porte jusqu'à trouver la bonne: celle où il y aurait Neville.

Première porte: la chambre des parents Weasley, en train de ronfler dans leurs draps à fleurs hideux.

Deuxième porte: la chambre de Ginny, où celle-ci et sa Luna dormaient enlacées, des bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol. « Bar à gouines », songea Draco, et il était content de son petit jeu de mots.

Troisième porte: Hermione était étendue sur le sol entièrement nue. En la contemplant, la réaction de Draco fut immédiate : l'hétérosexualité, plus jamais ! Plus jamais, maintenant qu'il avait vu un truc pareil ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vomir un mélange de suc et d'eau sur la jeune-fille, un grognement lui fit remarquer la présence de Harry, qui était également nu, mais dissimulé sous les couvertures. Draco partit avant d'être contraint de renoncer également à l'homosexualité.

Quatrième porte: Bill et Fleur. RAS, comme sur l'encéphalogramme de Pansy.

Cinquième porte: la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé, puisqu'en plein ébat avec un type au teint hâlé qui lui hurlait des mots qu'il vaut mieux ne pas traduire. Boucle d'Or fit marche arrière et sortit de la pièce, mais Ron l'avait vu et se précipitait déjà sur lui en criant: «Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là, bâtard?». Draco referma la porte violemment sur Ron qui se la prit en pleine face. Le Serpentard entendit alors son amant qui lui susurra des mots réconfortants en roulant les «r» comme s'il avait un vibromasseur intégré dans la langue.

Sixième porte: la chambre des jumeaux, où Neville avait été casé pour la nuit, sur un matelas par terre. La pièce était désordonnée et remplie de choses insolites qui n'avaient rien à faire là, un peu comme le cerveau de l'auteur de cette fic. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le rouquin ne débarque pour lui exploser la rate, alors, il se dépêcha de se ruer sur Neville pour le secouer.

—Londubat…réveille-toi !

Neville gémit, émergeant lentement des limbes du sommeil. Draco jeta un œil à Fred et Georges, fallait pas non plus qu'ils se réveillent, ces deux-là, ils devaient être à peine plus commodes que leur petit frère.

—Malfoy ? Coassa Neville avant de bâiller comme un hippopotame.

—L'heure de la vengeance à sonner !

—Et c'est laquelle, d'heure ? Dit Neville en consultant le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, Oh, 06h03, Malfoy, putain, ça peut pas attendre ?

—Naon !

—Pffft.

Draco commença à réciter toutes les tortures qu'il avait l'intention de faire subir à Neville, comme de lui couper les cheveux (en effet, les blonds Malfoy pensaient qu'on pouvait torturer les gens de cette manière). La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les jumeaux, et Ron apparut en caleçon avec le nez en sang et l'air furieux du type qui vient de gober un cactus.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Neville se servit machinalement une bonne rasade de Dark Jeeling, n'étant pas totalement réveillé, il pensait être en train de boire son café du matin. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco adressait à Ron un sourire crispé qui voulait dire «Je sais que je me suis introduit chez toi par effraction, mais je t'en prie, ne m'enfonce pas ce sachet de pastilles de gerbe dans le rectum!». Quant à Fred et Georges, ils commentaient la scène dans leur langue secrète de jumeaux, ce qui ressemblait vachement à une chanson d'O-Zone.

Soudain, Neville se leva, sous l'effet du thé, il se sentait parfaitement alerte et savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il contempla Draco, le pauvre petit Draco sans défense face à un Ron en colère, on aurait dit un piou piou tombé du nid !

Et pan ! Détruit le mythe de Draco le Prince des Serpentards super-viril qui fait mouiller les fangirls!

«Le pauvre chouchou!» se dit Neville, «Il a l'air si fragile!». Et n'y tenant plus, il s'interposa entre les deux garçons, Ron eut un regard étonné, mais laissa faire Neville. Celui-ci se tourna vers Draco, lui prit le visage dans les mains et lui roula la galoche du millénaire. Draco protesta au début, puis se laissa aller et répondit au baiser. Les trois Weasley s'entre-regardèrent interloqués, mais voyant que Neville et Draco y prenaient du plaisir, ils convinrent qu'ils valaient mieux sortir et les laisser se découvrir. Ils feraient la tête au carré à Malfoy plus tard.

Draco s'abandonna dans les bras de Neville, trouvant la chose tellement délicieuse. La tête leur tournait comme le ring de Bruxelles et leurs mains s'affairèrent à prodiguer mille et une caresses.

Ce qui allait se passer ensuite n'était pas bien difficile à prédire.

* * *

**5**

Draco et Neville étaient au slash ce que les aventuriers de Naheulbeuk était à l'épopée fantasy : on n'aurait pas donné cher d'eux, mais ça marchait, et plutôt bien !

Après Noël, tous étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et le nouveau couple formé était devenu la vedette de tout le château. Partout, on ne parlait que d'eux, on les reluquait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire, et bien entendu, certains les enviaient. Même si la plupart trouvaient cela contre-nature.

Je parlais d'Harry et Hermione, bien sûr.

En effet, des hétéros, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Bien qu'une rumeur circulait comme quoi Hermione était en réalité un homme. Elle n'était plus dépressive et avait arrêté le génepi, bien qu'elle avait de nouvelles idées pour utiliser les bouteilles avec Harry.

Luna et Ginny continuaient à se faire des choses dans les classes vides (il y en avait toujours une pour ce genre d'activités!), Rusard continuait à les espionner en compagnie de la veuve-poignet, Ron s'ennuyait en pensant mélancoliquement à son querido, et Rogue faisait de son mieux pour guérir ce vague-à-l'âme.

Bref, tout le monde il est content !

Exception faite de Pansy Parkinson, jeune chienne fidèle et amoureuse de Draco depuis belle lurette qui bien évidemment, lui était fiancée depuis toujours. Draco avait bien entendu « oublié » ce détail quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Neville. Pansy digéra très mal que son Dray-chou se révèle aimer sauter des deux côtés de la barrière, et furieuse de voir s'évaporer ses chances de convoler malgré sa très célèbre face de pékinois combinée avec son QI de palourde, elle décida de les dénoncer à Lucius Maléficus.

oOoOOOoOo

Albus Dumbledore était tranquillement en train de lire la nouvelle recette secrète des esquimaux au citron quand Lucius débarqua dans son bureau avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

—C'est pas vrai ! Déclara le directeur, A chaque fois que votre fils sort avec un Gryffondor dans une fic, c'est chez moi que vous venez râler, comme si c'était de ma faute !

—Mais _c'est _de votre faute ! Tempêta Lucius, C'est votre fameux plan pour réconcilier Gryffondor et Serpentard !

—Ça, c'est une cause perdue, ça fait des lustres que j'ai perdu tout espoir !

—Et vous utilisez toujours mon Draco pour parvenir à vos fins ! Soit vous le casez avec la Sang-de-Bourbe trop moche (un tel thon qu'elle ne mériterait même pas d'être servie dans une salade-mayo !), soit vous le faites slasher avec l'autre abruti bigleux et mal peigné que tout le monde déteste dans mon milieu, et quand c'est pas avec lui, c'est avec le bouseux traitre à son sang qui vit dans une chaumière ravagée par la peste noire, ou encore, avec la sœur de celui-ci ! Mais là, vous dépassez les bornes : Neville Londubat, mais où aviez-vous la tête ?

—Mais j'ai rien fait !

Lucius fulmina et enfla de colère, prêt à péter son câble et à tuer tout le monde, un peu comme Bellatrix qui se serait retrouvée prisonnière dans un épisode de _Hannah Montana_ quand une tierce personne entra dans le bureau.

—Severus !

—Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter, Dit le Maître des Potions, Et je puis vous garantir, Lucius, que Dumbledore n'y est pour rien.

—Sûr ?

—Et certain.

—Mais euh…j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à engueuler, et maintenant, je peux plus, c'est trop injuste !

—Le vrai coupable est une tasse de thé.

—Quoi ?

Rogue entreprit alors de raconter tout ce qu'il savait à propos du Dark Jeeling. Lucius tordit son visage de fureur, effrayant Fumsec qui se suicida de trouille.

—Et voilà, Conclut le Maître des Potions, Ce thé a révélé la vraie nature de ses sentiments à votre fils, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi…

—Non, c'est pas possible !

—Et bien si ! Les hormones de Draco ont parlé, Lucius, vous devez vous faire à cette idée, car le sexe dirige le monde…

—Jamais je ne tolérerais ça !

Et furieux, il sortit du bureau il se mit à la recherche de Draco, qu'il trouva bien évidement en train de fricotter avec Neville dans une classe vide (sans Rusard, mais par contre, Mimi Geignarde était dans les parages).

Lucius ouvrit grand la porte, avec tellement de violence qu'elle alla claper sur le mur. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête et Draco faillit se faire dessus : il allait se faire ramasser à coup sûr ! Lucius se mit alors à vociférer avec une puissance vocale qui franchit le seuil de douleur :

—Misérable fils indigne ! Je vais te traîner par la peau du cul, puis te donner dix coups de bâton, vingt coups de fouet, te foutre au fond du lac, puis je vais te crucifier à l'envers, te marquer comme du bétail avec un fer en forme de croix gammée, puis je vais t'administrer trois Doloris, te marier de force à Pansy, t'obliger à manger des haricots (alors que tu détestes ça !), te faire écouter un disque de Justin Bieber jusqu'au bout, te faire lécher un slip sale de Fenrir Greyback, puis je vais te couper les cheveux !

—Non, pitié, pas les cheveux ! Supplia Draco, Père, s'il vous plait, vous ne pourriez pas vouloir mon bonheur pour une fois, plutôt que de vous concentrer à tout prix sur la renommée de la famille ?

—Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, que ton existence n'a qu'un seul but: devenir Lucius n°2, me succéder et faire tout pareil que moi jusqu'à ta mort ! Même que si t'avais été une fille, je t'aurais noyé dans un sac à ta naissance !

—Comment ça ? Intervient Hermione, la féministe de service, qui passait par hasard par là avec son Ryrry d'amour.

—Sang-de-Bourbe !

—Racisme, homophobie, et héritage selon la loi salique, c'est du joli !

—Sang-de-Bourbe ! (Lucius ne savait plus dire que ça en présence d'un né-Moldu)

—Père, je vous en prie, Reprit Draco, Laissez-nous une chance ! J'aime Nevy-choupi de tout mon cœur !

—Sang-de-Bourbe !

—Granger, tu veux bien te virer de là, apparemment, tu l'empêches de réfléchir…

—Parce qu'il réfléchit en temps normal?

—Bonne question.

—Euh…Suggéra Neville, ça vous dirait qu'on en discute tous autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ?

oOoOOOoOo

Lucius accepta. Cela aurait pu être bizarre, vu son tempérament, mais la réalité était qu'il tenait à ce que l'affaire soit réglée le plus rapidement possible, afin de rentrer chez lui au plus tôt (fallait pas qu'il manque _Dora l'exploratrice_). Et puis, il était convaincu de sortir vainqueur de la discussion.

On demanda à Hermione de sortir avec Harry, afin que Lucius soit apte à parler, et parce que d'après lui, la vue de la jeune-fille l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Rogue se joignit à la tablée, curieux de voir le déroulement des choses, ainsi que Ron qui de toutes façons passait la majorité de son temps avec le professeur. Neville sortit son thermos magique, qui ne contenait plus grand-chose, mais avait-il le choix ? Il versa donc à ses invités ses dernières gorgées, sans en donner beaucoup à Ron et Rogue qui lui semblaient suffisamment dévergondés au naturel.

L'effet sur Draco ne se fit pas attendre, et il plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Neville, en lui lançant des regards lubriques. Lucius vit cela d'un mauvaise œil et commença à vitupérer que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer parce que, faire des gosses, des héritiers, avec deux mecs, ça marchait pas ! Sauf si bien entendu Rogue inventait une potion qui permet aux hommes de tomber enceints (Ron lui balança un biscuit dans la gueule rien que pour avoir eu une idée pareille!) ou que Draco découvrait qu'il était un Veela, mais celui-ci refusa tout net de s'engager dans la voie de Gary-Stu.

—C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ne serai-je pas aimé pour ce que je suis dans les canons, avec mes qualités et mes défauts ?

—Mais Draco, c'est beaucoup mieux d'être Gary-Stu, parce qu'ainsi, tout le monde te bave dessus !

—J'ai pas envie que les gens mettent de la salive sur moi ! Et j'ai pas envie de me coltiner une image de Don Juan !

—En plus, Don Juan, ça termine mal pour lui ! Informa Ron qui avait appris ça avec son querido.

Le saviez-vous ? Quand le mythe de Don Juan a été adapté à l'opéra, c'est devenu Don Giovanni !

—De toutes façons, Draco, Gary-Stu ou pas, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de ce Poufsouffle manqué !

—Si Chourave vous entend, elle va vous castrer ! Dit Neville, Il n'y a aucun mal à être un Poufsouffle, non non !

A ce moment-là, le thé eut son effet sur Lucius, qui avoua donc ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui:

—Tu sais Draco, pour quelle raison je suis fâché contre toi ?

—Parce que vous êtes un gros boulet intolérant ?

—Non ! Enfin, si, il y a un peu de ça, mais…mais je suis surtout désappointé parce que je suis jaloux de votre bonheur…

—Comment ça ?

—Je t'envie parce que tu as osé exprimer tes sentiments envers une personne avec qui notre morale juge cela interdit, alors que moi aussi, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas, mais je n'ose pas, alors que toi si, et c'est pour ça que je suis en colère !

Draco fut sidéré pendant trente secondes avant de pouvoir réagir.

—Grâce à ce thé, vous allez pouvoir oser, Glissa Neville.

—Mais Père, de qui êtes-vous amoureux ? Est-ce que Mère est au courant ?

—Non.

—Est-ce un homme ?

—Non, c'est une femme…enfin, je croix.

—De qui s'agit-il ?

—Hermione Granger! Dit Lucius avec des yeux brillants comme des paillettes sur le tee-shirt d'une adolescente, Oui, les méchancetés que je lui adresse ne sont qu'une façade, je rêve de m'ébattre nu avec elle dans une botte de foin!

Ron recracha son thé et se mit à pleurer.

—Oh, non, pitié, pas ça, je viens de les imaginer en train de baiser et c'était traumatisant, je vais faire des cauchemars! Sanglota-t-il.

Rogue le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota l'épaule.

—Oh, professeur, c'est vraiment horrible, je crois que même la perspective d'embrasser Aragog me fait moins peur que l'idée de Lucius et Hermione à poil !

Draco et Neville, pendant ce temps-là, étaient restés la bouche grande ouverte. Rogue se leva en trainant Ron toujours dans ses bras et ils sortirent de la pièce.

—Ne pleure pas, mon petit rouquin libertin, je vais te donner une grosse sucette pour te consoler de cette vision effroyable !

Lucius, quant à lui, regardait dans le vague avec un air niais, sans doute s'imaginait-il Hermione acceptant de devenir sa concubine secrète, qu'il enfermerait dans une suite personnelle au Manoir pour aller la sodomiser tous les soirs, alors que Narcissa continuerait à être l'épouse officielle, la femme chic, pour le standing. Un filet de salive se mit à couler du bord de sa lèvre inférieure.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Neville et Draco se levèrent pour aller voir: c'était Harry et Hermione en train de se disputer. Lucius se leva donc également, pour pouvoir saisir sa chance au bon moment.

—Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre!

—Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais il fallait que je te le dise, il fallait que ça sorte!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Neville.

—Il y a que quand Harry me faisait l'amour, il ne pensait pas à moi mais à Mrs Figgs!

—Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas ! Se défendit Harry, Mais c'est juste que je trouve qu'elle est très sexy, et que ça me plairait beaucoup que tu fasses de la chirurgie esthétique pour lui ressembler…parce que elle, c'est juste physique, toi, je t'aime pour ton intelligence!

—Je refuse de faire un truc pareil ! Gronda Hermione, Oh, et puis zut ! Je te quitte!

—Yes ! S'écria Lucius.

—Et je ne sortirai plus jamais avec un homme ! Fini tout ça ! Ron m'a suffisamment fait souffrir, et maintenant Harry ! C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant, je suis lesbienne !

Elle voulut partir en adressant un air hautain aux hommes présents pour leur témoigner son mépris, mais Lucius l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille son super projet plan cul, et lui demanda de répondre rapidement, car c'était bientôt l'heure de _Dora_.

—Ça va pas la tête ? Faut vous faire soigner ! Fulmina-t-elle, Jamais je ne ferais ça, espèce de vieux dégoûtant !

Et elle lui flanqua une baffe tellement puissante qu'elle fit tomber sa perruque. Lucius se retrouva chauve au milieu du couloir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre le jeune-fille à travers toute l'école, fou d'amour (enfin, de désir surtout), sous l'effet du Dark Jeeling, il l'aurait bien culbutée sur place! N'étant pas d'accord avec cette idée, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put, passant devant Ron en train de sucer goulument une Choupa Choups (vous vous imaginiez quoi quand Rogue parlait de grosse sucette ?)

* * *

**Epilogue**

Après qu'Hermione l'ait largué, Harry vira du côté obscur et devint homophobe. Il insulta Ginny et Luna, qui lui lattèrent les valseuses en guise de représailles. Il insulta Neville, qui ne lui dit rien, mais qui fut très peiné. Il insulta Ron, qui ne dit rien non plus, parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Par contre, Rogue apprécia moyennement qu'on interrompe son «cours de rattrapage» et balança un _furonculus_ dans la tronche de Potter. Celui-ci insulta aussi Draco, qui lui le prit très mal et défenestra le Balafré du première étage, ce qui fit qu'il n'en mourra pas mais se retrouva encore une fois à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh ajouta un nouveau cachet en forme de vif d'or sur sa carte de fidélité.

Voldemort voulut en profiter pour foutre le bordel à Poudlard, comme il le faisait au moins une fois chaque année, mais Mary-Sue se chargea de lui.

Lucius parvint à attraper Hermione et l'enferma dans son manoir comme il l'avait décidé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de découvrir la jeune-fille découvrant les plaisirs saphiques avec Narcissa.

Quant à Neville, il n'avait plus de thé, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête, de toutes façons. Il repensa à toute cette aventure qu'il avait vécue grâce à l'étrange mixture: il lui était souvent arrivé de créé des potions bizarre par pure maladresse, mais cette fois, ça avait été différent. Cette fois, ça n'avait pas débouché sur Harry et Draco se roulant des pelles, pendant que Ron faisait pareil avec Blaise Zabini et Hermione avec Pansy. Non, cette fois, Neville avait été un acteur de l'histoire, pas un simple dispositif à créer des intrigues de romance à trois noises, il avait vécu sa propre romance à trois noises! Yep!

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs études, Draco et Neville décidèrent de se marier (Lucius n'osa rien leur dire, vu de qui lui s'était épris!). Pour leur voyage de noces, ils décidèrent d'aller en Inde. A Darjeeling.

Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants, parce que même si c'est une parodie, il y a des limites, et la Mpreg, c'est au-dessus de mes forces!

**ZE FIN**

**

* * *

**

Ainsi s'achève cette fic. J'aime beaucoup Neville, même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Dans les fics, on le fait généralement passer pour un boulet, encore pire que pour Ron (qui n'est pas un boulet non plus, mais quand on voit comment il est traité, ça laisse songeur quant à Neville...). Et pour ceux qui suivent _Alita_, je sais qu'il y a un détail qui vous a fait tilter, et je répond à votre question muette: oui.**  
**


End file.
